best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kill La Kill
Kill la Kill (Japanese: キルラキル Hepburn: Kiru Ra Kiru), stylized as KILL la KILL, is a 2013 Japanese anime television series produced by Trigger. The series is their first original anime television project, directed by Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima, both of whom had previously worked together on Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. It aired in Japan between October 4, 2013 and March 28, 2014. Aniplex of America licensed the anime for a simulcast with a home video release starting July 2014. The series premiered on Adult Swim's Toonami block from February 8, 2015 to August 2, 2015. A manga adaptation by Ryō Akizuki began serialization in Kadokawa Shoten's Young Ace magazine from October 4, 2013. An OVA was released as a 25th episode on September 3, 2014. Plot Kill La Kill follows vagrant schoolgirl Ryuko Matoi on her search for her father's killer, which brings her into violent conflict with Satsuki Kiryuin, the iron-willed student council president of Honnouji Academy, and her mother's fashion empire. Why It Rocks # Beautiful art and animation. The show had contribution from animators who previously worked at Studio 4°C (Transformers Animated) and Gainax (Neon Genesis Evangelion, FLCL, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann). # Excellent soundtrack from Hiroyuki Sawano (Blue Exorcist, Attack on Titan, The Seven Deadly Sins). # The openings and endings are masterpieces. # Fantastic voice acting in Japanese, English, French, German and Italian. The English dub is widely seen as Bang Zoom! Entertainment's best dub yet. # Great, lovable and memorable characters. To name a few examples: #* Ryuko Matoi is one of the best female protagonists that fiction has to offer. She's hot-tempered, confident and powerful. #* Mako Mankanshoku is constantly bursting with energy. If she opens her mouth, she's bound to say something insane, funny, or both. #* Ira Gamagori is the embodiment of the manliest man, with an intimidating physique and a powerful voice. #* Satsuki Kiryuin is the perfect foil for Ryuko, being an authoritarian who doesn't take orders from anyone. #* Aikuro Mikisugi, especially his relationship with Ryuko, is interesting. #* Kaneo Takarada is a walking, talking internet meme. # Loads of humor. In fact, the first episode has Ryuko look at the viewer and ask them "What the hell?", and the last even makes a self-referential joke about Nonon's voice being ear-grating. # Great fanservice to please audiences of all sexual orientations. # Spawned a lot of funny memes, such as "Don't Lose Your Way", "Ryuko Matoi Bikini Edit", Kaneo Takarada, "YOU PIGS IN HUMAN CLOTHING!", and Nonon's infamous "What does that mean?". # The success of this anime led Trigger to collaborate with Arc System Works to make an upcoming Kill La Kill video game. Bad Qualities # At only 25 episodes long, it's rather short. # Not very plot-driven. # Because of its fanservice, non-anime fans will think it's ecchi, or even worse, hentai. # Kaneo's blaccent in the English dub may offend black audiences. Category:2010's Programs Category:Anime Category:Adult Cartoons Category:Adult Swim Category:Action Shows Category:Comedy shows Category:Animation Category:Traditional animation shows Category:Japanese Shows Category:Foreign Programs Category:Adventure Shows Category:Drama shows Category:Comedy-Drama Shows Category:Fantasy Shows Category:Toonami Shows Category:Internet Memes Category:Ecchi Anime